April Springs
by DipStickcreations
Summary: This is Kathy and Max's first summer away from home. Max finds out answers to mysteries and her Uncle Kiel's so called paranoia. What happens now? Will she do more than she hang out this summer, or is there something about April Springs, that will keep her on her feet? (This is only a parody! Please no hate! I do not own gravity falls)


The sun showered light all over though nothing felt normal. This would be the girls first summer away from home. They were in April Springs. Home to their Great Uncle Kiel's cabin.

"Where are we going to sleep?", one of the girls asked.

"Do we have epic rooms?", the other basically shouted.

"Max, Kathy- Your room is the attic.", Uncle Kiel said flatly with a laugh. Max and Kathy, stared at him and made our way up the stairs.

"Well, here goes another messed up summer!", Max growled.

"Oh come on, Max. It can't be that bad.", Kathy mumbled.

"Oh _really_?", Max raised her eyebrow and glared at Kathy, "Last summer our parents tried camping. We ended up in a river. Two summers ago, our parents sent us to Granny, we ended up at the bottom of a well!"

"Come, on Max! Try to be happy this summer, for me. Not for our parents. For me!", Kathy begged.

"Fine!", Max growled.

* _A few weeks later*_

"MAX! I need some signs in the forest. I'm making this place to a Monster Museum.", Uncle Kiel shouted.

Max flinched when he shouted, "You know I'm right here.", Max had one ear plugged and the other being covered.

"Well here then.", Uncle Kiel, slammed the signs against Max's chest. Max almost fell over at the impact. She went outside, to see Grey, a friend of hers.

"Hey, Grey! What'd you doing here?", Max asked.

"Well, looks like your crazy uncle is looking for people needing a job. I'm going to try since I'm 16, and I don't have a job.", Grey sighed.

Max stared at her, "Well OK.", Max kept walking into the forest, when she had a chance she pinned a sign to a tree,"Stupid Uncle, desperate sister and Grey now! My summers just going great.", Max growled. She tripped over a rock and her hand hit something. She looked up and their was a button with a triangle with an eye on it. Max sighed, an eyebrow raised in slight interest. She pushed it and felt her self falling. She was too frozen with fright to scream and just kept falling. She finally hit the ground and she ended up landing on her feet but she fell back down.

"Where am I?", Max whispered to herself. She saw a book. The same triangle with a three was on the cover. She picked up the books and looked in. _Paranoid? MORE LIKE GENIUS UNCLE!_ , Max thought privately, _I knew someone was watching me!_ She kept reading, "I can confirm that something mysterious, unknown, inhuman came to this place and that it made all these crazy ghost, ghouls, etc.", Max felt as though some power had developed in her. As much as insanity had hit her, knowledge had too. She saw another button, this time her hat went flying off and when she opened her eyes she had the book, and was back were she has found the button. She finished putting up the signs and ran back to the hat was also gone.

"Kathy!", Max yelled, flying through the door toward the attic.

"Max, your finally back.", Kathy smiled.

"Kathy? What do you mean finally back? I just left for like 30 seconds.", Max backed up, something was wrong with Kathy.

"Max, max. Don't back up, I just want to talk.", Kathy looked at Max, still smiling. Max stared confused. She looked behind her and came to face with a bear face.

"Oh shit!", Max screamed, fear raced through her and she turned to see Kathy laughing and she turned back to the bear to see someone was just holding it up, "Uncle Kiel!".

"You should've seen yourself! Priceless, even got a picture!", Uncle Kiel held up a camera showing Max flying backward screaming.

Max couldn't help but smile, "Your all jerks.", she sighed with a smile, to show she was joking around. She got up and went downstairs to see some crazy looking rocks and a so called, "Werewolf hand." So Uncle Kiel wasn't kidding, he had made a sign that said in big words, "MONSTER MUSEUM!". _Crazy Uncle_ , Max thought bitterly.

"Hey, Max!", a voice whispered in Max's ear. Max turned around, fear flushed the color her face. No one was there and the voice said again, "The best people are crazy.", this time a force knocked her backward, the book she was still holding flew on the floor, "Pine, hey pine, where's your symbol?". Max stood froze. _Who's pine, what symbol?_ , Max thought privately. Max shrugged and went upstairs and looked out the windows when she reached the attic. The sun was setting, Max hid the book under her pillows and laid down to sleep.

Early, that morning, Max had breakfast and heard her Uncle calling for everyone. By everyone that meant, Kathy, Max, Grey (She got the job), and Alex (the other person who got the job.)

"So as you all know this is the grand opening of the Monster Museum. I want everyone to be ready. I'm giving tours, Kathy and Max, you two help anyone who needs it. Grey your at cashier. Alex, fix anything that needs.", Uncle Kiel said and broke up the meeting.

"Kathy, I don't know if I wan-", Max broke off as Kathy started to spin a weird ball thing and laughing as it flashed weird images every time it passed her face, "Kathy.", Max growled.

"Huh?", Kathy looked up, "Max, come on chill out, like a bunch of people are coming to this, it's called, Monster Museum. If I was about to die and this place had the cure, I wouldn't come here!", Kathy smiled. So much like Kathy to look on the bright side of things, "Let's go outside and see what "crowd", Uncle Kiel got.", Kathy laughed.

Again Max heard, "Pine, hey pine, where's your symbol?". Reluctantly, Max looked behind her. No one again. Max clutched her triangle with eye book, tightly in her hand.

"Ignore what I said earlier.", Kathy stared at the crowd and went inside.

"This sucks.", Max growled and waved hi at Grey as she passed the cashier place. Max heard Uncle Kiel's truck pull out and the sound of peoples voice's slowly died away. Max laid on her bed waiting for Uncle Kiel to return. She read through the book, she came on a page that showed two eyes with slits and a circle of symbols surrounded it. A pine tree, a locket, a dragon, wings, an upside down moon with a dot under it, and a sword.

"What you reading there?", Kathy jumped on the other side of her and Max went flying off the bed.

"Aughh.. Really Kathy!", Max growled, rubbing her head.

"He he, I was just wondering, but really are you going to tell me or not?", Kathy smiled looking down on Max from Max's bed.

"Umm, well... It's just a book, it doesn't tell what it's called but, It looks like a journal.", Max mumbled.

"Cool, let me see!", Kathy snatched the book from Max's hand, "Boy, some of these pictures are creepy, their making me feel weird.", Kathy at once as turning to the page on shapeshifters, threw the book at Max, "GROSS!"

"Well then, you'll listen to me so that you don't have to see it ever?", Max smiled in mockery.

"I guess, I was always going to listen to you, you just didn't convince me.", Kathy smiled back.

"Wha- uh, aughh!", Max's smile fell and she grabbed her book, going down the stairs. At the same moment Uncle Kiel's truck pulled, the voices were more chatty and they were all smiling as they came in the cabin, or turned, gift shop for the Monster Museum. What am I going to do now?


End file.
